dancemomsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Electricity (Wildly Inappropiate)
[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSfnL7nKc58 Canción (Youtube)] "Electricity" '''es una canción de Paw Patrol. Fue usada para el baile grupal "Electricidad" en el episodio "Wildly Inappropiate". Baile Grupal' ''Versión del Programa Letra Ooooh I know you like all the ways I can move Came to dance But all I can see is you (Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) You have got that fire in your e-eye-e-eyes, oh Boy (oh oh oh) There's no worries here We can make some noise (oh, oh, oh) Back and forth we sway Can you feel the force? (Oh Yeah, oh Yeah, oh Yeah) Tell me how you like to live your li-i-i-ife Baby, let's just dance, dance Let's just Dance, baby I just wanna Dance, Dance, Dance, Dance Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh Can you feel it? Can you take it? Can you come embrace it? All this Electricity Do it right now Ri-ri-ri-ight now Turn the volume up loud Give me your Electricity I don't really care (Na, na, na, na, na, na, no) Take me, take me there (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Can you feel it? Can you take it? Baby, it's so Electric So come and play with me We'll Dream, Dream, Dream, Dream (Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah) We'll Celebrate We'll make a scene, scene, scene, scene (Uh-huh, uh-huh) So raise your Glass And come to me, me, me (Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) Baby, can you Make My Body rah-ah-ah-ock? Whoa (Na, Na, Na, Na) Whip my Hair Around I can let it go (La La La La) We can do our Thing Take it nice and slow (Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) Baby, take it over Make it ho-ah-ah-ot Baby, let's just dance, dance Let's just dance, baby I just wanna dance, dance, dance, dance deh, eh, eh, eh Can you feel it Can you take it? Can you come embrace it? All this Electricity Do it right now Ri-ri-ri-ight now Turn the volume up loud Give me your Electricity I don't really care (Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, No) Take me Take me there (Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah) Can you feel it? Can you take it? Baby, it's so Electric So come and play with me More and more It's feelin' so right, right, right So, baby, tonight-night-night Just give it to me Boom boom stereo Stereo boom Boom boom stereo Stereo go la la la la Boom boom stereo Stereo go Boom boom stereo Stereo go la la la la Baby, let's just dance, dance Let's just dance, baby I just wanna dance, dance, dance, dance deh, eh, eh, eh Can you feel it? Can you take it? Can you come embrace it? All this electricity Do it right now Ri-ri-ri-ight now Turn the volume up loud Give me your Electricity I don't really care (Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, No) Take me, take me there (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Can you feel it? Can you take it? Baby, it's so electric So come and play with me Can you feel it? Can you take it? Can you come embrace it? All this Electricity Do it right now Ri-ight now Turn the volume up loud Give me your electricity I don't really care (Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, No) Take me Take me there (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Can you feel it? Can you take it? Baby, it's so electric So come and play with me Vídeo thumb|right|300px Categoría:Bailes en grupo Categoría:Pop Categoría:Dance-pop Categoría:Bailes de la Primera Temporada Categoría:Bailes de la Compañía de Danza Abby Lee